No es posible que haya terminado
by Hugo365
Summary: Una promesa, un amor que jamas debió existir, Kousaka Kirino y Kousaka Kyousuke, un par de hermanos que sienten algo más que amor fraternal, sin embargo ambos saben que nada puede pasar entre ellos, aun así, ¿podrán mantener la promesa de aquel día?
1. Promesa

¿Qué tal les va a todos?, Bueno seguramente no me conocen, recientemente termine de ver este anime, y francamente su final es uno de los más frustrantes que jamás haya visto, me dejo molesto, insatisfecho, y muchas otras emociones más, el anime no es malo, el problema fue el final, nuestros protagonistas pasaron por tanto para eso, ¿en serio? ¿Es asi como querían que terminara todo? Pasar por todos esos problemas para nada, y que de un día al otro vuelvan a su relación anterior, no sé ustedes pero a mí eso aparte de estúpido me parece improbable, no creo que después de lo que se dijeron e hicieron regresen a ser como antes.

Como sea después de soltar lo que tenía dentro procedo a explicarles, en vista de que no estoy conforme con el final tenía que hacer esto, esta historia será contada desde el punto de vista Kyousuke después de los acontecimientos del anime, probablemente el concepto ya esté muy visto en este fandom pero simplemente no podía dejar de hacer esto.

Espero les guste.

**Ore no Imoto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai es propiedad de Tzukasa Fushimi.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 1: Promesa.**

—¡Bien, se acabó! Te lo devuelvo. —decía Kirino mientras me devolvía el anillo que le había regalado en navidad.

Desde entonces ha pasado algún tiempo, mi vida ha continuado como siempre, con la diferencia de que ahora que estoy en la universidad tengo muy poco tiempo libre.

En ese momento me encontraba frente a la entrada de mi apartamento, desde hacía un par de meses había dejado la casa, la universidad se encontraba mucho más cerca del departamento que de mi antigua casa, además ahora tenía un trabajo que igualmente se encontraba más cerca de ahí.

Sin más procedí a introducir la llave para abrir la puerta.

—Ah, ya estás de vuelta, bienvenido. —dijo Kirino recibiéndome.

—Ya estoy en casa, y dime, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Pregunte mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

—No te hagas ideas equivocadas, yo tan solo vine a darte esto. —Contesto ella entregándome un bento que tenía en las manos.

—Ya veo, ¿tú lo preparaste?

—Por supuesto que no, yo solo te lo traje, Kanako me pidió que te lo diera ya que no puede venir ella misma.

—¿Kanako?

—Si, dijo que tú eres el único que ha probado su comida además de su mentora, y que quería saber que tanto había progresado.

A pesar de haberla rechazado, Kanako y yo continuamos teniendo una relación bastante buena, y estoy seguro que esa chica algún será una excelente idol, aun asi, me gustaría no ser quien tiene que probar su comida, tal vez ella se muy buena cantando y bailando, pero su habilidad en la cocina deja mucho que desear.

—Ya me voy. —Anuncio Kirino mientras se acercaba a la entrada del departamento.

—Bien, nos vemos después.

—Aunque antes de irme. —decía ella regresando a donde me encontraba.— Te daré esto.

En las manos de Kirino se encontraba un juego, el cual procedí a tomar. "Little Sister Maker" se podía leer en el título.

—¿Y para que me das esto? —Pregunte con curiosidad.

—Ese es el primer eroge que jugué, pensé que tal vez podría interesarte.

—Kirino… —Intente decir antes de ser interrumpido.

—Ahora si me voy. —Repitió, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida.— Por cierto la próxima semana, me acompañaras a Akiba.

Y sin darme oportunidad de opinar mi hermana había desaparecido dejándome con aquel extraño juego en mis manos.

—Supongo que podría echarle un vistazo. —Me dije a mi mismo sacando el juego de la caja.

Abrí la laptop que se encontraba en mi escritorio y procedí a insertar el disco, inmediatamente en mi pantalla apareció la clásica ventana de instalación de un eroge, en cuanto termino la instalación el juego se abrió automáticamente.

—Supongo que es un bueno momento para dormir.

—Me dije tras unas cuantas horas de juego.

Aquel día, todo empezó ya que descubrí el raro pasatiempo de mi hermana, la mayoría lo hubiera llamado asqueroso, o se hubiera burlado de ella, pero yo al ser su hermano mayor, obviamente jamás me burlaría de sus gustos, aun si fueran como los de la hermana de Akagi.

—Hora de dormir. —Exclame cerrando la laptop.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta había amanecido, los rayos del sol me daban en la cara sacándome de mi sueño, sin mayor opción me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, tomando un desayuno rápido.

—Es sábado, y no tengo humor como para sentarme a hacer la tarea desde ahora. ¿Qué podría hacer? —Me pregunte a mí mismo viendo hacia el techo y caminando hacia la salida del departamento.

Una vez estuve en la calle comencé a caminar sin rumbo en específico, solo camine dejando que mis pies me guiaran, y unos cuantos minutos después me encontré en la entrada de un parque.

Al ser fin de semana había mucha gente por ahí, aun siendo temprano los niños jugaban y había amigos reuniéndose, parejas y por supuesto también familias enteras, continúe mi caminata hasta que me encontró que un pequeño grupo de niños jugando, por alguna razón me detuve a observarlos, si me hermana me viera probablemente diría que doy asco.

—¡Onii-san! Que coincidencia. —dijo una voz conocida a mi espalda.

—A… ¿Ayase? —Me pregunte mientras giraba para verla.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Onii-san. —Continúo ella con una sonrisa.

—Sí, y ¿necesitas algo?

—Bueno, no era mi plan cruzarme contigo, pero ya que estamos aquí, quisiera hablar contigo en algún lugar más tranquilo.

—Claro.

Al momento Ayase se colocó a mi lado y comenzó a caminar. Yo me limite a seguirla y al poco rato nos encontrábamos frente a una pequeña cafetería.

Al ser aún muy temprano no había mucha gente, en realidad el lugar se encontraba prácticamente vacío, solo había un par de personas en aquel lugar.

—Onii-san, ve a buscar una mesa mientras ordeno algo. —Sugirió Ayase, a lo que yo accedí.

Tome una mesa junto a la ventana, pocos minutos después Ayase volvió con un par de vasos.

—Aquí tienes, Onii-san. —dijo ella mientras ponía un vaso frente a mí.

—Gracias, y bien, ¿de que quieras hablar? —Pregunte mientras ella tomaba asiento.

En cuanto termine mi pregunta pude ver como la cara de Ayase pasaba de mostrar una sonrisa a un aspecto de seriedad total.

—Antes que nada, Onii-san, prométeme que me dirás la verdad. —Hablo Ayase con seriedad.

—Por supuesto. —Conteste con seriedad.

—Bien, si ese el caso, entonces te lo preguntare. ¿Cómo es tu relación con Kirino ahora que no viven juntos?

—Eh, supongo que igual que antes, debes en cuando me arrastra con ella a Akiba para comprar artículos relacionados con su pasatiempo, y, ¿por qué querías saber eso? —Contesté sin pensarlo demasiado.— Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que ahora vivo por mi cuenta?

—Obviamente Kirino fue la que me lo dijo, aun asi esa no es la respuesta que quería obtener, dime, Onii-san, ¿paso algo entre ustedes antes de que te fueras de casa?

—Nada en particular.

—Bueno por último, Onii-san, quiero que me respondas con toda sinceridad. Tú y Kirino, ¿tienen o tuvieron una relación diferente a la de un hermano y hermana?

La pregunta de Ayase me tomo con la guardia baja, por lo que no pude responder al momento.

—No hace falta que digas nada Onii-san, esa reacción fue una respuesta bastante clara en sí.

Inmediatamente me prepare para recibir una de las patadas de Ayase, y que me gritara toda clase de insultos sin embargo segundos después cuando abrí los ojos Ayase seguía sentada en su lugar y no parecía tener intención de moverse.

—Asi que es por eso que Kirino últimamente ha estado tan deprimida, ya me lo imaginaba. Una última pregunta, Onii-san, ¿Qué tan lejos han llegado Kirino y tú? —Pregunto con el rostro sonrojado.

Estaba a punto de mentir, sin embargo recordé que le había prometido que no lo haría.

—Bueno, tan solo un beso, no hicimos nada más.

Una vez más me prepare para recibir la patada de Ayase, pero una vez más no llego, cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos Ayase me miraba fijamente.

—Aquella vez, cuando me rechazaste, la mujer a la que te referías era Kirino, ¿o me equivoco?

—Si, a ella me refería. —Conteste sin duda.

—El hecho de que unos hermanos estén juntos me parece completamente asqueroso… —decía Ayase antes de ser interrumpida por mí.

—Ayase, no tienes que preocuparte, desde que nos graduamos Kirino y yo volvimos a ser un par de hermanos normales, y nunca jamás algo como eso volverá a pasar.

—Entonces, si te pidiera ser mi novio, ¿esta vez aceptarías? —Me pregunto la chica.

—Lo siento Ayase la respuesta seguiría siendo no. —Respondí con seriedad.

—Ya veo, Onii-san, hace un momento no me dejaste terminar, para mí que un hermana y su hermano tengan una relación de pareja es una idea repugnante, aun asi… aun asi, si tú eres la felicidad de Kirino aceptaría su relación, Kirino es mi mejor amiga, y aun si hace algo como eso lo seguirá siendo, ¡y que tú no estés con ella no hace más que causarle dolor! —Exclamo la chica frente a mí con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, Ayase, aun asi no puedo volver con Kirino. —Continúe mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla.

—¿Por qué, Onii-san? —Pregunto Ayase sin salir de su asombro.

—Esa fue nuestra promesa, la navidad del año pasado fue que empecé a salir con Kirino, y ambos acordamos que en cuanto nos graduáramos volveríamos a ser hermanos normales, que nuestro amor prohibido terminaría ahí, no puedo romper esa promesa.

—Pero Kirino esta… —decía Ayase antes de ser interrumpida nuevamente por mí.

—Crees que yo no quisiera lo mismo, aun asi esa es una promesa que no puedo romper.

Al momento de que termine de hablar Ayase se puso de pie.

—Ahora que se tus razones no puedo esperar nada diferente, sé que no romperás esa promesa, asi es como eres, Onii-san, pero no puedo apoyar tu decisión, sé que no te hare cambiar de parecer, pero no estoy de acuerdo, lo prometiste, ¿no es asi?, pero, ¿entiendes el peso que hay detrás de esa promesa, Onii-san? ¿De verdad entiendes lo que esta promesa significa, tanto para Kirino como para ti? ¿Estás dispuesto a mantenerla, Onii-san?—Fueron las palabras de Ayase mientras se alejaba

—Ayase. —La llame mientras aún estaba a mi alcance.

—Onii-san, entiendo lo que me estás diciendo, pero ¿de verdad querías que las cosas acabaran asi? —dijo Ayase finalmente saliendo del establecimiento.

Las palabras de Ayase me habían dejado bastante confundido, cuando empecé a salir con Kirino yo entendía lo que conllevaba, por eso mismo estuve de acuerdo con aquella ilógica promesa, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, no es como que un hermano y una hermana puedan tener una relación, la sociedad no lo aceptaría, desde el mismo momento en el que me confesé estaba listo para el rechazo, y en el caso de que me aceptara sabía que lo nuestro no tenía ningún futuro, es por eso que acepte esa ridícula promesa, no había nada que pudiera hacer, sin embargo, ¿fue lo correcto? ¿Acaso debí haberme negado a aquella petición?

Con todo esto en mente comencé a caminar por la ciudad sin ningún rumbo y antes de que me diera cuenta el atardecer había llegado por lo que decidí volver a casa.

—¿De verdad querías que las cosas acabaran asi? —La pregunta de Ayase no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

—La respuesta es no, ¿pero que más podía hacer? ¿Acaso había alguna otra opción? Como sea ya no puedo estar con Kirino, no hay manera de que algo asi pueda pasar.

Nuevamente me encontraba frente a mi casa, y sin más abrí la puerta desganado, en cuanto me quite los zapatos me recosté sobre un sofá y cerré los ojos.

—¿Agotado? —Pregunto Kirino a mi lado.

—Un poco, ¡¿ESPERA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! —Le pregunte en cuanto me di cuenta de que se encontraba en mi departamento.

—Bueno, no tenía nada que hacer en casa, por lo que decidí venir aquí con esto. —Explicaba Kirino mientras sostenía un nuevo eroge en sus manos.

—Supongo que no habrá nada que te pueda decir que te convenza de no jugar, ¿o sí? —Pregunte mientras me levantaba.

—Efectivamente, no me convencerás de lo contrario. —Afirmo Kirino con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, que remedio, supongo que jugare contigo, aun asi no me gusta que entres en mi departamento sin avisar que vendrás.

—Vamos, está bien, después de todo somos hermanos. —Continúo ella mientras encendía su laptop.

Las palabras de Kirino me recordaron a la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Ayase más temprano ese día, aun asi no podía notar que hubiera nada malo en ella, aun asi supongo que Ayase no me mentiría en un tema tan serio, probablemente estaba fingiendo para que yo no notara nada.

—Pues ya es muy tarde para eso. —Musite para mí mismo.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Pregunto ella sin separar la vista de la pantalla de su laptop.

—Nada.

Unos pocos segundos después la pantalla ante nosotros cambio y mostraba una adolescente sonrojada, por su apariencia podría decir que rondaba los quince años, llevaba una par de colas de caballo su piel era bastante blanca, sus ojos eran azules y vestía con un vestido color verde.

Kirino leía entusiasmada todas y cada una de las líneas de esta chica que aparentemente se llamaba Kasumi, de un momento a otro el humor de Kirino había cambiado al que usualmente tenia, llenando de elogios a la chica de la pantalla cosas como, "que linda eres Kasumi-chan" o "eso es muy erótico" era lo único que salía de la boca de mi hermana.

—Kirino. —dije intentando llamar su atención e increíblemente lográndolo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Kirino sin dirigirme la mirada.

—Creo que ya te deberías ir a casa, es un poco tarde. Nuestros padres se preocuparan.

—No pasa nada, les dije que pasaría la noche contigo, asi que no hay problema.

—Podrías al menos habérmelo consultado. —dije a modo de reclamo.

—Deberías estar agradecido de que tu hermana te vino a visitar.

La madrugada llego y ella seguía con su juego y con su misma actitud, observando cada detalle del juego en su pantalla como si yo no estuviera ahí.

—Kirino, son casi las tres de la mañana creo que lo mejor sería que fuéramos a dormir.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTAS PENSANDO?! ¡NO DORMIRE EN LA MISMA CAMA QUE TU! —Exclamo Kirino alterada.

—Nadie dijo que dormiríamos en la misma cama.

—Le conteste yo tranquilamente.

—¿Entonces? —Cuestiono ella dudosa.

—Por esta noche podrás quedarte en mi cama, yo iré por el futon que está en el armario y dormiré en la sala.

—Ya veo, entonces no hay problema —Continuo Kirino ligeramente nerviosa.

Inmediatamente tome el futon y me dispuse a salir de la habitación, sin embargo Kirino me detuvo antes de que pudiera salir.

—No tienes que salir de la habitación, podrías poner tu futon justo aquí, Kyousuke.

Sin poder evitarlo observe a mi hermana de pies a cabeza.

—¡Qué asco! ¿Por qué me estas mirando asi?

Sin decir nada coloque el futon al lado de la cama y me acosté para que mi hermana hiciera lo mismo inmediatamente.

Rápidamente el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mí y sin poder evitarlo me quede dormido rápidamente.

Habrían pasado un par de horas cuando desperté al sentir una bofetada para inmediatamente darme cuenta de que Kirino se encontraba en pijama y sobre.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunte algo adormilado.

—Eh… bueno… yo… —Intentaba decir Kirino sin poder finalizar.

Yo me limite a observarla mientras ella se decidía a hablar.

—"Consejos de vida" —Finalmente dijo ella.

—¿No habíamos ya terminado con eso?

—Bueno si, pero de verdad los necesito.

El semblante de Kirino cambio de un momento al otro de ser una cara alegre a una que reflejaba tristeza. Confirmándome que Ayase tenía razón.

—Tiene un tiempo que ya no estás en la casa, desde entonces lo había estado pensando. —decía ella evitando mi mirada.

—¿Pensar qué?

—En realidad hoy no le pedí ningún permiso a nuestros padres para venir aquí.

Por alguna razón ya me esperaba que Kirino dijera algo asi.

—Ellos en este momento piensan que estoy con Ayase, aun asi eso no es lo importante aquí.

Kirino seguía evitando mi mirada aun estando sobre mí. Sin previo aviso Kirino se dejó caer quedando recostada sobre mi pecho, aun si verme a los ojos.

—Kyousuke desde que te fuiste de la casa me he sentido muy sola, ya no es lo mismo sin ti.

—Kirino, yo…

—Espera aún no he terminado, yo aún recuerdo la promesa que hicimos aquel día.

—_Hasta que nos graduemos, seremos amantes por un tiempo, y lo disfrutaremos al máximo, después volveremos a ser hermanos normales. ¿Qué te parece? —Las palabras de aquella noche volvieron a mi mente._

—Aun asi esa mantener esa promesa me duele.

—_¿De verdad entiendes lo que esa promesa significa, tanto para Kirino como para ti? ¿Estás dispuesto a mantenerla, Onii-san? —Y las palabras de esta mañana con Ayase._

—Sé que eso fue lo que habíamos acordado, aun asi no sé qué es lo que debo hacer, sabía que lo nuestro era temporal, eso habíamos prometido, sé que las promesas deberían mantenerse, pero mantener esta promesa puede que sea imposible para mí, Kyousuke. Y la verdad es que no sé qué debería hacer. —Explicaba Kirino acercándose aún más a mí.

—Kirino, no sé qué debería decir.

—Aún no he terminado, tú y yo volvimos a ser hermanos normales, pero piénsalo, ¿de verdad fue asi? ¿De verdad podemos volver a tener una relación como la de antes? Aun si es posible, no es lo que quiero, esta no es una promesa que quiera mantener.

Las palabras de Kirino me habían dejado a mi sin ninguna posible respuesta, por un lado lo que ella decía era cierto, esa promesa era un martirio, aun asi lo nuestro no es posible, por otra parte, ¿podemos ser hermanos normales nuevamente?

—Sé que lo prometimos, pero aun asi desde ese día me he mentido a mí misma, al negar mis sentimientos hacia ti me mentido a mí misma, he dejado de ser quien soy. —Continuo ella mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.— Yo no quiero mantener esa promesa.

—Kirino, la razón por la que me mude de la casa era esta, tu misma lo has dicho esta una promesa dolorosa y el tenerte tan cerca todos los días la hacía aún más dolorosa, sin embargo, Kirino, ¿sabes lo que conlleva romper esa promesa?

Y sin advertencia alguna Kirino poso sus labios sobre los míos.

—Lo sé.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Bueno he de dejar este capítulo hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado, insisto después de aquel final tan frustrante no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados, aun si nadie lee este fic, no podía ver ese final y no hacer esto.

En fin está escrito asi que creo que sería una lástima que no lo publicara, aun si solo es un medio para satisfacer mis propias necesidades.

Espero volverlos a ver pronto con la continuación.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí hay otro capítulo de este recién estrenado fic.

Como dije este fic surgió de la frustración que me causo el final de la segunda temporada, asi que si a alguien más le paso lo mismo puede que este fic les deje un final más satisfactorio que el anime/novela ligera. He de decir que leí por ahí que el final que tuvimos no era la intención del autor, que su editorial no estaba dispuesta a publicar un final en donde Kirino y Kyousuke terminaran juntos, al menos no abiertamente y por esa razón paso lo que paso.

Como sea espero disfruten este capítulo. (Se va a su esquina emo al recordar el final)

**Ore no Imoto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai es propiedad de Tzukasa Fushimi.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 2: No es posible que mi hermana menor viva conmigo.**

Me desperté agitado en el sofá, mire a mi alrededor un tanto confundido.

—Ya veo asi que solo fue un sueño. Supongo que está bien entonces.

Una vez organice mis pensamientos rápidamente me levante, volteando a ver el reloj vi que ya era la madrugada del domingo, sin más rápidamente me cambie la ropa y me dirigí a mi habitación, para dormir nuevamente.

A lo largo de la noche todo lo que pasaba por mi mente era Kirino, en mis sueños volvió a aparecer una infinidad de veces.

—Ayase, ¿Qué tanto te puedes preocupar por Kirino? ¿De verdad aceptarías que tuviera una relación con ella si eso la hace feliz? —Me pregunte mientras despertaba.

En cuanto salí de la habitación pude notar que el pomo de la puerta de la entrada se movía y poco después la puerta se abría para que Ayase entrara a mi departamento.

—Bienvenida Ayase. —Salude al ver a la chica.

—Buenos días, Onii-san —Saludo ella a su vez.

—O eso querría decir, pero, ¿de dónde es que sacas las llaves de mi apartamento?

—La última vez te lo dije, use a algunos de mis contactos.

_Seguro se la pidió a Kirino._

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Que grosero, aun asi quería saber, ¿Qué has pensado sobre nuestra conversación de ayer?

—No tengo nada que pensar sobre eso, ya tome una decisión al respecto.

—¿Y bien?

—No tengo intención de regresar con Kirino. Esa es mi respuesta.

—Pero Kirino, ella de verdad te necesita y no solo como su hermano…

—Ayase, si tan solo fuera por mi hubiera roto esa promesa desde hace mucho, aun asi tal como tú me preguntaste si podría mantenerla, yo te pregunto a ti, ¿sabes lo que implica una relación entre Kirino y yo? Desde el principio ambos lo sabíamos, que no había manera de que lo nuestro pudiera funcionar, es por eso que acordamos eso, aun si no es lo que realmente deseamos, si te enteraras de que una mujer además de Kirino tiene una relación con su hermano ¿Qué pensarías de ella?

—Pensaría que es algo asqueroso. Que una relación asi no debe existir entre un par de hermanos. —Contesto Ayase tras dudar unos segundos.

—Si entiendes las cosas hasta ese punto, ¿todavía crees que una relación entre Kirino y yo es posible?

—Pensé que tú estarías dispuesto a lo que sea por Kirino, Onii-san.

—Tú lo has dicho haría cualquier cosa por Kirino y es precisamente por eso que decidí renunciar a ella, si fuera tan egoísta como para romper nuestra promesa no solo destruiría mi vida, también destruiría la de ella, no hay manera en la que podamos estar juntos más allá de la relación de hermanos que tenemos ahora mismo.

—Creo que tienes razón, Onii-san. No había pensado todo lo que has dicho.

—Al parecer no tengo nada más que decir.

—Onii-san, si no planeas volver con Kirino, entonces quiero que me expliques, ¿Por qué no sales con otras chicas? ¿Planeas vivir solo por el resto de tu vida? —Me pregunto Ayase mirándome a los ojos.

—Puede que asi sea.

—Onii-san, sé que aunque te pidiera salir conmigo en este momento me rechazarías nuevamente, pero ahora que se tus razones para no volver con Kirino, yo tampoco tengo razones para contenerme, y déjame decirte algo; yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Y sin decir nada más Ayase salió de mi departamento.

—Bien, ahora que eso se acabó creo que debería empezar con mi tarea. —Me dije a mi mismo dirigiéndome a mi escritorio.

La universidad no me dejaba demasiado tiempo libre, añadiéndole a eso mi nuevo trabajo como encargado de una tienda, prácticamente no tenía tiempo libre y que este tipo de cosas pasaran solo me quitaba el poco tiempo que tenía.

—Demasiada tarea, mi trabajo, y además los exámenes se acercan, ¿Ayase tenía que escoger exactamente esta temporada para esto?

Los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado con Ayase aparecían en mi mente causándome un raro sentimiento.

—_Adiós, Onii-san, te odio demasiado._

—Definitivamente Ayase sabe cómo dejar su marca. —Pensé en voz alta.— Bien ahora como se supone que resuelva este problema.

Mi atención volvió a estar en el cuaderno frente a mi lleno de problemas matemáticos, la gran mayoría no los entendía, si las cosas no hubieran acabado de la manera en que lo hicieron probablemente ahora mismo podría preguntarle a Manami como se resuelven estas cosas, aun asi desde lo que ocurrió con ella, Kirino y yo, no hemos vuelto a hablar.

La poca concentración que tenía desapareció cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, sin mayor opción conteste.

—Hola. —Conteste.

—Kyousuke-shi, ¿Cómo va todo? —Hablo Saori del otro lado de la línea.

—Lo de siempre. ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Todo bien, como sea el motivo de mi llamada era para invitarte a pasar el rato con Kuroneko-shi y conmigo.

—¿Solo ustedes dos? ¿No invitaste a Kirino?

—Intente llamarla, pero Kiririn-shi jamás contesto su teléfono, y no tengo el teléfono de su casa.

—Entiendo, lo siento Saori, pero creo que tendrá que ser para la próxima, ahora mismo tengo mucho que hacer y no me puedo distraer.

—Vamos, Kyousuke-shi, desde que entraste a la universidad no has hecho más que rechazar todas y cada una de las invitaciones que te hemos hecho, ya sea yo o Kuroneko. Te hara daño manejar tanto estrés.

—Supongo que podría aceptar, aun asi no podría quedarme mucho tiempo, tengo mucho por hacer.

—Bien, no hay nada que se le pueda hacer, entonces te esperamos en mi departamento. —Finalizo Saori la llamada.

En cuanto colgué me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha rápida y procedí a alistarme para salir.

Salí de casa y aborde el tren en la estación más cercana, para cerca de veinte minutos después bajar y salir de la estación de trenes, tras caminar unos minutos por la calle me encontré frente a un enorme edificio de departamentos, anteriormente ese departamento había sido de la hermana mayor de Saori, sin embargo ahora nos reunimos con frecuencia ahí. Pocos segundos después toque el timbre, Saori contesto e inmediatamente al decirle que era yo abrió la puerta principal.

—Bienvenido, Kyousuke-shi. —Saludo Saori mientras entraba en su departamento.

—¿Qué tal va todo, Saori, Kuroneko? —Pregunte al entrar.

—Te equivocas, ahora soy el ángel de la venganza, Yamineko. —Aclaro Kuroneko rápidamente.

—Muy bien, Kuroneko. —Continúe mientras tomaba asiento.— ¿Y cuál es el plan de hoy?

—Kuroneko compro unos DVD's edición especial de Maschera, planeábamos verlos juntos. —Contesto Saori.

Sin más espera la chica introdujo el DVD en el reproductor y casi instantáneamente apareció en pantalla aquel anime que tanto le gusta a Kuroneko.

—Y, ¿Qué tal se siente vivir solo, senpai? —Pregunto Kuroneko.

—No es nada del otro mundo. Por cierto no tienes por qué seguirme llamando senpai, ya no estamos en la misma escuela.

—Aun asi, sigues estando en un curso superior al mío, senpai.

—¿Qué tal va tu relación con Kiririn-shi ahora que no estás en casa? —Pregunto Saori.

—No ha cambiado en lo más mínimo, ella me sigue arrastrando a varios lugares y situaciones relacionadas con su pasatiempo muy seguido, llega a ser un tanto molesto.

—Bueno en realidad no me refería a eso, tú sabes, esa relación. —dijo Saori remarcando la palabra relación.

Para ese punto los DVD's habían pasado a segundo plano, ya que la atención se encontraba sobre mí, ambas chicas esperaban mi respuesta sin querer perder detalle.

—Bueno, lo mío con Kirino fue solo temporal, desde que nos graduamos terminamos esa relación. —Conteste con tranquilidad.

Y al terminar de decir eso la atención se volvió a enfocar en lo que se reproducía en la pantalla, la tarde transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad, las chicas y yo conversamos como hacía tiempo no hacíamos, y antes de que me diera cuenta la tarde ya estaba muy avanzada.

—Bueno, ya es un poco tarde, yo tengo mucho que hacer, por hoy me debo ir. —dije anunciando mi partida.

—Espera un momento, Kyousuke. —Pidió Kuroneko.— Quiero hablar un momento contigo.

—Claro.

La chica se acercó a mí y me tomo por el brazo, inmediatamente salimos del departamento de Saori ante la curiosa mirada de esta última.

—¿Por qué ni tu ni Kirino me dijeron nada acerca de que terminaron? —Pregunto Kuroneko con un semblante serio.

—Bueno en mi caso, yo no le vi importancia, no se la razón por la que Kirino no te dijo nada, pero simplemente termino.

—Ya veo, asi que esa fue su decisión. Entonces todo lo que hice fue… —decía Kuroneko antes de quedarse callada.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Cuestione cuando dejo de hablar.

—Nada en lo absoluto, ya puedes irte a casa. —Finalizo Kuroneko entrando nuevamente al departamento y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sin mayor opción comencé mi camino hacia casa, aun asi Kuroneko me había dejado intrigado, ella podía ser rara muchas veces, aun asi eso no se sintió como una de las clásicas actuaciones de Kuroneko, más bien había sido algo como un reclamo, aunque no estoy seguro por qué razón.

—Entonces, la gente está más molesta de que termine con Kirino que por tener una relación con ella, de verdad a veces no logro entender nada de lo que pasa. —Susurre a modo de reclamo.

Rápidamente regrese a casa, en cuanto estuve en la puerta pude escuchar ruidos raros proviniendo de adentro. Sin estar seguro de que o quien era el causante de tanto ruido, me prepare y entre sigilosamente, sin embargo para mi sorpresa una vez entre pude ver a Kirino sentada en mi sillón viendo un episodio de Meruru.

— ¿Esto se volverá cotidiano? —Pregunte mientras me sentaba en el mismo sillón.

—Oh, bienvenido, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste.

—Sabes, si me mude de casa es porque quería tener algo de privacidad. —Añadí con un poco de molestia.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno creo que te lo tengo que decir entonces. —Hablo ella tranquilamente.

—¿Decirme que? —Pregunte ligeramente nervioso.

—Mira detrás de mí.

Hice caso a sus palabras y lo que vi fueron bastantes cajas apiladas una sobre otra.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? No creas que porque te estas quedando sin espacio en casa dejare que guardes todas tus cosas aquí. —Reclame.

—No te estoy pidiendo que guardes mis cosas aquí, quiero que me ayudes a moverlas a tu habitación libre, a partir de hoy viviré aquí. —Anuncio ella.

—Y, ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare eso?

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso, entonces, ¿Qué esperas para empezar a llevar mis cosas?

—Al menos déjame preguntarte algo.

—Hazlo.

—¿Por qué quieres vivir aquí?

—Desde que te fuiste de la casa papá ha estado mucho más estricto, me ha estado presionando para que deje mis pasatiempos, mientras tú estabas ahí parecía que el respetaba mis gustos, pero aparentemente solo lo hacía porque tú lo habías convencido de alguna manera, yo no puedo soportarlo más, entonces recordé que tenías una habitación libre y me dije, ¿Por qué no?

—Bien, entonces comenzare a mover tus cosas. —dije mientras recordaba todo lo que había hecho para defender el pasatiempo de Kirino.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedo vivir aquí? —Pregunto ella sorprendida ante mi reacción.

—Claro puedes vivir aquí, recuerda yo te había prometido que jamás me burlaría de tus pasatiempos, además si te he ayudado tantas veces para consérvalos una vez más no me hará daño. —Conteste moviendo la primera caja.

Paso al menos una hora antes de que terminara de mover todas las cosas de Kirino.

—Probablemente será imposible que termine mi tarea. Ahora mismo me siento demasiado agotado como para poder hacer algo. —Me dije a mi mismo mientras regresaba a la sala.

—Supongo que tengo que agradecerte. —decía Kirino con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

—No hay problema, Kirino, tengo una pregunta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Papá y mamá saben que vivirás aquí?

—Si, en un principio papá no estaba de acuerdo en que me mudara de la casa, pero en cuanto dije que vendría a vivir contigo no tuvo mayor problema, en realidad el resto de mis cosas llegaran mañana con la mudanza.

—Ya veo.

—Dijo algo como "Si Kirino esta con Kyousuke, entonces no hay de qué preocuparnos" —Continuo Kirino intentando imitar el tono de voz de papá.

—Kirino, tengo cosas por hacer, puedes tomar lo que quieras del refrigerador.

Y sin más me intente finalizar mi tarea, cosa que para ese momento parecía imposible, por un lado estaba el grado de dificultad de la misma, mi cansancio por todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento, y por ultimo era bastante tarde.

Aun con todo en contra intente realizar aquellos problemas, con poco éxito, Kirino por su parte seguía viendo los capítulos de Meruru.

—Cómo es que puede ver esos capítulos tantas veces sin aburrirse. —Susurre.

—¡Juguemos! —Exclamo Kirino detrás de mí causando que tirara la mayoría de mis cosas al suelo.

—Kirino, tengo que terminar esto para mañana, y aun no voy ni por la mitad, de verdad apreciaría que no me distrajeras.

—Pues te he estado observando desde que comenzaste y no parece que hayas progresado demasiado, entonces pensé que tal vez te haría bien distraerte un poco. —Explico Kirino mientras me ayudaba a levantar mis cosas.

—Lo siento Kirino pero no creo que sea buena idea.

—Deberías estar agradecido de que tú linda hermana quiere que juegues con ella.

—Aun no creo que sea buena idea.

—Entonces, supongo que sabes cómo se resuelven estas cosas, y que no has hecho nada en los últimos treinta minutos solo por gusto.

Kirino sabía que me había acorralado, sabía que ya no había manera de que pudiera negarme.

—Aun si dices eso, tengo que terminar esto. —Replique esperando que cediera.

—Y supongo que si te les quedas viendo fijamente aprenderás como resolverlos. ¿O me equivoco? —Continúo ella.— Yo solo quiero ayudarte, y tal vez si te distraes un poco puedas recordar cómo resolverlos cuando vuelvas.

—Y, ¿Qué quieres jugar? —Pregunte resignándome.

Kirino se rio como solía hacerlo para inmediatamente sacar su consola portátil de su mochila.

—¡God Eater! —Grito mi hermana frente a mí.

Y accediendo una vez más a sus caprichos me dirigí a mí a habitación para tomar mi propia consola.

Una vez comenzamos a jugar pude darme cuenta de que el estilo de juego de Kirino seguía siendo exactamente el mismo de siempre, se lanzaba sin pensar a hacia los enemigos lo que causo que muchas veces tuviera que arriesgar la vida de mi personaje para salvarla a ella, fallando muchas veces en el intento, ganándome sus reclamos aun si todo había sido por su causa.

—Debes concentrarte más, no es posible que un enemigo tan simple nos esté venciendo. —Reclamo Kirino.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Que esto esté pasando es tu culpa. —Replique yo.

—¿Mi culpa?, si tu tuvieras un idea de cómo jugar no hubiéramos muerto ni la mitad de las veces.

—Entonces supongo que la mejor manera de hacer es sin pensar ni un momento y lanzarme hacia el enemigo de cabeza, aun cuando es notorio que dicho enemigo es más fuerte que yo.

La cara de Kirino mostraba molestia, aun así al verla no pude evitar reír de manera un poco exagerada.

—¿De qué crees que te ríes? —Pregunto ella bastante irritada.

—Pues al estar en esta situación recordé por todo lo que pasamos antes.

—Ya… ya veo. —Susurro ella.

—Bueno Kirino, creo que debemos dejarlo por hoy. —dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

—¡Qué asco! Quítame tus manos de encima, o le diré a Ayase.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando Kirino termino de hablar.

—Sí, sí. —Replique yo accediendo a sus peticiones.

Deje la consola sobre la mesa y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

—Kirino, ¿quieres algo de comer antes de dormir?

—No, estoy bien.

Al escuchar la respuesta prepare algo para mí y lo comí rápidamente, una vez salí me encontré con Kirino quien continuaba jugando.

—Kirino ya es un poco tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir. —Sugerí.

—Está bien pero, no tengo en donde dormir.

—Bueno por esta noche te dejare dormir en mi cama, yo me quedare aquí.

Todo eso me sonaba bastante familiar.

—Entonces, me iré a poner el pijama y regresare a despedirme. —Finalizo ella dirigiéndose a mi habitación.

Mientras tanto yo que me quede en la sala, la conversación que había tenido en la mañana con Ayase regresaba a mi mente, y ahora que tendría a Kirino en casa todos los días mantener mi promesa seria todavía más difícil.

—¿Qué debería hacer ahora? —Me cuestione viendo hacia el techo.

El pasatiempo de Kirino desde que lo descubrí no había hecho más que traerme problemas, aun así gracias a eso fue que pude volverme a acercar a mi hermana después de tantos años de ignorarnos, y pronto ese pasatiempo se convirtió en el catalizador que me llevo a descubrir nuevos sentimientos por Kirino, estos sentimientos ahora debían ser enterrados y olvidados, después de todo Kirino y yo lo prometimos, volveríamos a ser hermanos normales.

—No es posible que mi hermana menor sea tan linda. —Me dije a mi mismo recordando los acontecimientos con Kirino.

Poco después escuche que la puerta de mi habitación se abría e inmediatamente después los pasos de Kirino retumbaron por el pasillo.

Pocos segundos después Kirino ya se encontraba frente a mí.

—Oye. —dijo Kirino sentándose a mi lado en el sofá que me encontraba.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunte yo.

—Lo he estado pensando.

Me limite a mirarla sin hacer más preguntas.

—A partir de hoy vamos a vivir juntos nuevamente, ¿no es así? —Cuestiono ella.

—Así es, ¿Qué con eso?

—Rompamos nuestra promesa. —Finalizo Kirino viéndome directo a los ojos.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Bueno algunos habrán notado que en este fic menciono acontecimientos o elementos de la novela visual de psp, así que si no la han jugado puede que se lleven uno que otro spoiler.

Como sea aquí termina el capítulo, volveré la próxima semana con otro o puede que antes, esta historia la actualizare conforme vaya terminando los capítulos, hasta entonces cuídense.


End file.
